Plans - Sequel to Cherish
by sapphire030
Summary: More detailed summary inside. Even the most foolproof plans can go awry when a character from someon's past makes their own. Some swearing etc.
1. Burial of Hope

****

AN: Wow! The response to the last chapter of Cherish was amazing….I can't believe you all yelled at me like that! I had planned on that ending from the beginning. Don't get me wrong, I love stories where Sarah and Jareth end up together…in fact, they're my favorite kind. But, I wanted to write something a little different, and something with an ending that mimicked life a little. And, let's face it, not everything in life is "happily ever after". Still, you have my apologies. Anyway, here is the first chapter to the sequel, as I promised. I was only going to post this part, but, after your reviews, I figured that it wouldn't be enough, so I'm posting the next part as well. Enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

****

Summary: Set two months after Cherish. Jareth and Sarah have both gone on with their lives, though neither one is quite the same, despite outward appearances. So, it seems that everybody is planning and plotting to get them back together. But, even the most foolproof plans can go awry when a phantom from someone's past makes their own plan. PG-13 for now, but maybe an R…though I don't foresee that.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing from the movie Labyrinth is mine, obviously. I've never really been good at making these witty, so let's leave it at that. Oh, I forgot in the prequel, the song Cherish was used without permission. So are the characters within. D'Vinnian and the others are still mine, though.

Prologue: The Burial of Hope

After receiving no answer to his knock, D'Vinnian silently pushed open the already ajar door to Jareth's bedchamber. Everything about the castle, indeed the entire kingdom, was exactly the same. And, of course, Jareth was still the Goblin King, every ounce as powerful as he had always been. Still, everything had changed, especially Jareth. D'Vinnian watched as Jareth stood in front of a full-length ornately framed mirror. The grim expression his cousin wore reminded him of a funeral. But, then, in many ways, this would be. Certainly a burial of hope and D'Vinnian had to fight to keep his expression just on the positive side of neutral. Finally, he cleared his throat and claimed the Goblin King's attention. 

"Are you ready? It is about to start, Jareth." 

Jareth gave a short nod and, in a blink, both had disappeared.

D'Vinnian kept a close watch over his cousin while they waited, but Jareth's face was a mask. He wished for a way to soothe his friend, but knew that the king would ruthlessly squelch any attempts at comfort.

Jareth was, indeed, content enough to wallow in his misery. He leaned against the wall at the back of the church alongside his cousin, invisible to all present. Absently, Jareth wondered why he had even bothered with his appearance as he had that morning, then let the thought pass as the music began. He watched the nervous man who stood in the front as his head whipped around with the notes from the organ. A bitter smile briefly broke out on the king's face. The poor bloke looked more like he was headed into certain death than anything else. However, Jareth's attention shifted quickly with the sound of the double doors to his left opening. First through was a small girl, no more than six, spreading delicate white and pink petals along the carpet every measured three steps she took. Despite the pain he was feeling, the Goblin King cracked a small grin at the concentration the girl was putting into her work. Next out was Toby. Jareth marveled at how much the boy had grown from his trip into the Labyrinth. It was just another reminder of how much time had passed. But, when you had all the time in the world, did it really matter? Jareth sighed, he didn't think it would really matter after today….if it ever had. His morbid thoughts stopped and he focused his full attention on Sarah as she finally came under the archway. She looked gorgeous in her white dress, delicately set off with lace at the sleeves and collar. It was a plain dress, simple in design and stitching….no extra beads or frills, but it looked like it belonged on Sarah. Jareth mused briefly that any wedding dress would _belong_ on Sarah….just not every groom belonged _with_ her. Even though he knew that he and D'Vinnian could not be seen, he still held his breath as she passed, and felt almost disappointed as she walked by, not even casting a glance in his general direction. He shook his head, no longer aware of his cousin, the church, or anything but Sarah. Soon, the people were seated and the priest cleared his throat signaling the beginning of the ceremony.


	2. Hope's Ressurection

****

Part one: Hope's Resurrection

For as long as Jareth lived (which would be very long considering he _is_ immortal), he could never bring to mind the words from the ceremony. He knew he was there, he knew D'Vinnian was there, he knew no one else was aware of their presence and he knew he was aware of no one else's presence but Sarah's. Beyond that, it would forever remain a mystery. Up until a certain point. The fog seemed to lift suddenly as the rings on the pillow proudly held by Toby caught the sunlight streaming through a stained glass window. From then on he was painfully aware of what was going on. Ben's words drifted to the king's ears, striking him as mundane and overdone. A woman a few pews in front of him sniffled loudly and Ben stumbled in his speech, blushing embarrassedly. A sardonic smile flashed briefly on the king's face, but then the groom finished and it became Sarah's turn. Jareth's senses seemed heightened for some reason as he watched her open her mouth to begin. Rather than speak, she sighed nervously, taking another breath and attempting to begin again. 

"Ben, ever since our first date, I knew -" She took a break, looking searchingly into her groom's eyes. "Ever since our first date, I knew - I knew…." 

Jareth leaned forward from the wall, all his attention and more focused on the events unfolding at the altar. What on earth was holding Sarah back? The king could see the faint shimmer of perspiration on Ben's brow as he watched his fiancée stumble in her vows. The preacher, who had been watching up until then with a kind smile, grew serious. 

"Sarah?" he prompted gently and quietly. 

No one in the church would have heard the clergyman, but the Goblin King could hear his voice as clear as a bell. 

"Sarah? Are you alright?" 

Sarah broke her frightened gaze from Ben and glanced at the preacher, then back to Ben. 

"I - I c-can't," she finally stuttered, a crimson blush coloring her cheeks as the tears welled in her eyes. 

"Can't what?" the preacher asked, concerned. 

"I c-can't d-do this, Ben," she whispered, "I - I'm sorry, so sorry." 

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, shocked by what he was hearing, "You're dumping me at the altar?" 

"Please, Ben, I - I'm sorry. I have to go. Now!" 

The last word seemed to echo through the church and the guests started to whisper. Before any of them could utter three words, Sarah had turned and run as fast as her shoes and dress would let her, fleeing from her own wedding. Jareth's gaze followed Sarah long after she had disappeared back through the set of double doors. Before the Goblin King even had a clear idea of what he was doing, he disappeared to find the ex-bride. 

Left to watch the aftermath unfold, D'Vinnian couldn't say he was very surprised at his cousin's sudden exit. Of course, it was rash and probably wouldn't be appreciated by the obviously distraught Sarah. But, there was little the Goblin Lord could do. Following Jareth was not an option, as he was in no mood to face the full fury of the Goblin King's anger. So he stayed to watch as the families of both bride and groom rushed around frantically. He knew he'd have to tell Sarah's friends what happened. He had to find out exactly what it was that made her run, not just what he thought it was. He looked at the preacher who glanced at the Bible, scanning over the rest of the unused ceremony. 

"At lease I don't have to worry about Jareth when the preacher asks for objections…" he commented dryly to himself before disappearing to find Hoggle and the others.


	3. Unseen Comfort

****

AN: Thank you to everybody for reviewing! I'm happy to be continuing this story as well! Although, I'm not promising that Sarah and Jareth will get together right away, as some of you seem to think. This story won't be as long as Cherish, but it will still be a good length, meaning more plot. Besides, I want a little realism here….and would Sarah, stubborn Sarah, really forgive Jareth upon first sight?? Ok, then, without giving too much of my own story away…. This week was the first week of the Spring Semester for me. And, I have the world's worst schedule. However, I've worked out that Tuesdays and Thursdays are the best days to update. So, you can look for new chapters on those evenings (I have morning classes, so can't upload until afternoon). I might put up a new chapter on Sunday if I feel a cliffhanger needs to be resolved, or I won't be able to do it on Tues….or I get enough reviews telling me to…or I have enough of the story worked out ahead where I feel I can post an extra chapter and still enforce my "five chapters ahead" rule (See AN in the prologue for an explanation). Anyway, this chapter has a sort of cliffhanger to it…nothing bad, but I foresee being yelled at for it...but it felt like a good place to end the chapter. In the meantime, enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

Chapter Two: Unseen Comfort

Sarah hadn't gone far. After bursting through the outer doors of the church, Sarah stopped to take a few deep breaths. As the seconds had ticked by at the altar, the air had become thick, choking her. She had left just in time; she was sure she would've fainted had she stayed. After a moment of nothingness, Sarah felt the sobs build in her chest. With one more intake of breath, they burst forth, and, not wanting to be found, the former bride continued to run from her wedding.

Jareth watched from a nearby tree with steady owl eyes. He had no thought in his head other than to follow Sarah. In her state, she might get herself into something dangerous, and he'd be damned if he stood by to let her be hurt. Not to mention the instinct buried deep within him that just had to be near her. He saw her chest heave, and tried to look into her eyes. They were frantic. So many thoughts going through her head, he could almost hear each one as if she was speaking aloud. Her main thought, the only one she was aware of, was her need for air. The rest lay in wait, to attack her once she felt she could breathe without fainting. He closed his eyes briefly when he heard the strangled sob from her. Fear. Fear that she would be found. He shook his head. He was not a mind reader, but the emotions Sarah was feeling were so strong. He opened his eyes to find Sarah already a few paces ahead of him. Without any concern for D'Vinnian's whereabouts, or the consequences of his actions, the snowy owl took off after the bride as she ran to somewhere she hoped not to be found.

The weather was warm, but the fall air was starting to creep in, giving the wind a crispness it did not have a month ago. As Sarah continued to run, weighted down by her dress, her expensive shoes long ago kicked off and discarded, the crispness of the air began to burn her lungs. Each breath became more painful, and the dress seemed to be constricting her. With one backwards glance to make sure she was not being followed, Sarah finally slowed to a jog, much to the appreciation of her sore leg muscles. She had no watch on and could only guess how much time had passed since her dramatic exit. She was no fool, she knew eventually she'd have to face everybody, including Ben. But she couldn't, not now. Not for a while. She saw the familiar street sign and took a sudden left turn. Sarah was thankful she had come home to be married. California had no familiar places to offer her solace, even though she had been there for some years. Maybe she just needed something from her childhood. Lancelot was long ago destroyed, and she had no other stuffed animal to bury her face in and cry, so the park seemed like the next best thing. After walking over the pathway for a while, Sarah strayed onto the cool grass, letting it tickle her feet. She didn't smile, but she sighed, feeling a little more at peace here. Slowly, she wandered down to the bank of the river there, not caring what a spectacle she must have been in her wedding dress. She hadn't been able to cry and breathe at the same time while running, so she had not uttered a sound on her journey. But, now she was here and there was no one around. Sarah sunk to her knees on the bank of the river and cried.

Jareth soared high above, holding his breath every time Sarah ran blindly across a street, or just managed to dodge an obstacle. She had been lucky, but she would not have been hurt even if she had run into a threat. Either way, the king was relieved. He could watch Sarah for longer this way, without giving away his presence. He saw that she was heading to the park, and smiled inside, not being able to outwardly do it as an owl. Once he determined she was heading for the bank of the river, Jareth flew ahead and perched hidden in the nearest tree to see what his love would do next. When she sank to her knees and cried, his heart wrenched. He felt the pain almost like he had the morning he had made her hate him and sent her home. That had, he thought at the time, been for her own good. Now, he questioned his supposed wisdom, though he could do little to change it. Watching her cry made him feel helpless and he shifted on the branch uneasily. She wasn't thinking yet, just feeling. Anger, hatred, loss, love and feeling them all at once. His head jerked up sharply. His name? He could have sworn he had heard his name from her. But, in the state Sarah was in, she wouldn't have been able to say anything aloud. Yet, for him to hear it from her thoughts was something. The king found himself suddenly torn in two. Should he stay and watch Sarah from the safe distance he had now? Or, should he answer her silent call and appear before her? The latter option brought up even more questions. Would she hate him? Would she run from him? If he opened his arms, would she fall into his embrace? The only way Jareth would find out would be to go down there and do it…but could he risk it? After the way things were left between them…could she ever forgive him? He flew down from the branch, his shape morphing as he did so. By the time he reached the ground, he was again in his true form, though no one would see him, not even Sarah. He slowly walked over to the sobbing girl in the gown of soiled white. Her beautiful dress was torn and stained, but it mattered not to Jareth. The only thing he wanted to do was bring her comfort. He walked around to her front, and knelt down to her level. He blew a gentle breath across her hair and her head looked up at the sudden breeze. It brought him pain when her searching eyes saw through him, but he knew it was better this way. Holding his breath, he reached forward to wipe the tears from her face. He exhaled only when he felt her soft skin beneath his fingers, a sensation he had not felt in months. For her part, Sarah seemed entranced, not moving, just accepting the gift she could not see.

Sarah froze. There was nothing in front of her, but she felt someone wipe away her tears. Strangely, she wasn't frightened. The soft motion of the fingers against her cheeks brought her a measure of comfort, and, slowly, her crying ceased. Sarah closed her eyes and let the touch travel, fluttering across her eyelids, smoothing the worried crease on her forehead, tracing over her lips. The touch was so familiar to her, and Sarah opened her eyes, hoping her unseen comfort would appear. It did not. She concentrated on the touch in front of her, pulling at her jumbled thoughts, trying to unblock memories she had not wanted to deal with. Suddenly, she made the connection.

The Goblin King froze when his name tore from Sarah's lips in a whisper of too many emotions to name.

"Jareth."


	4. So We Meet Again

****

AN: I realize that this part is small, but it's all I can post for today. Damn me for trying to have a social life. I'm off to finish Latin before class, if I'm lucky. Otherwise, I'd post more tonight. Look for the next chapter on Thursday and wish me luck with Latin! Valete!! Enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

Chapter four: So We Meet Again

Sarah waited, holding her breath, for something to happen. Nothing did. But, she knew enough not to give up. That touch, it was him, she knew it…she remembered it very well, against everything she wished. 

"Jareth," she whispered again, "I know you're there." 

For another moment, there was nothing save the sound of her own ragged breathing. Then, he was there. There was not showy entrance, no glitter, no wind, no goblins….just one moment he wasn't there, the next he was. 

"Sarah," he said quietly, not sure what else to say. 

He knew it was a bad idea to appear to her, but he couldn't ignore her either. For Sarah, this was what she needed, something to focus her emotions on….and she had many strong ones when it came to the Goblin King. Shakily, she stood, ignoring the hand Jareth offered her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, and Jareth sucked in a breath. This had definitely not been a good idea. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed quietly. "Did you come to watch this?" she asked, meaning her crying. 

Jareth shook his head, "No, of course not." 

"Oh, 'of course not.' How stupid of me to think that you would take pleasure from causing me pain -" 

"Never, Sarah," Jareth interrupted, pained. 

Of course, common sense told him he was arguing a moot point. He was, after all, the one that had intentionally sparked this hatred in Sarah. 

"Never? Really, Jareth, you expect me to believe that? You _used_ me…don't you think that caused me pain? And you certainly seemed to enjoy it," she argued, her voice growing shrill. 

With everything that was happening today, and all the feelings seeing Jareth was digging up, Sarah was fast becoming overwhelmed. 

"Let me explain, Sarah, please -" Jareth tried. 

"Explain? I think you've already done a wonderful job of that, Goblin King," she spat out venomously. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"What?" Sarah asked, confused. 

The Goblin King sighed, "After the way you ran out of the church, I -" 

"What!? You were there!? What the hell were you doing at my wedding, you selfish bastard!" she finished yelling. 

Reaching forward, Jareth captured her hand briefly, before she yanked it back. 

"You had no right being there, Jareth. You have no right being here now! Go away, I don't want you here…I don't want you in my life at all…_ever_. Go back to the Labyrinth, Goblin King, and leave my life alone," Sarah said, turning from him and stalking away. 

She heard the cry of an owl behind her, but, when she turned, there was nothing there.


	5. Researching The Problem

****

AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay! First off, my mom forgot to pay the phone bill. It was all written out and sealed in the envelope…it just didn't make it to the mailbox. So, the phone lines were shut off and the company gave us a lot of grief about turning them back on, even after taking a check payment over the phone. Having no access to the Internet is not a good thing when half of your classes are ITV courses, and assignments, grades, and tests are frequently e-mailed to you…Not to mention I couldn't get on FF.net!! Then, I had to play catch up with said ITV courses….so this is the first chance I've had to post. **Deep breath** Ok, now that that's finished with…I'm posting the next three chapters to make up for my absence. This is what happens when you schedule days to post!! Murphy's Law!! Anyway, since I'm posting so much at once, don't expect anything until Tues. so I can keep ahead with this. For now, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and keep them coming. And to those of you who want Sarah to just forgive and forget immediately….don't hold your breath, there's plenty of chapters to come. I already know where this story is going and how it will end, just be patient with me. In the meantime, enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

Disclaimer: I'm not a very witty person when it comes to writing things. My specialty is verbal sparring. So, if you want something interesting here, just argue with me. Anne Robinson is my hero if that gives you any insight as to what I mean. HEY!!! That gives me an idea! Ok, I have a challenge for all the author's out there! I'll put it at the end of this chapter!! For now, let me put it this way, ou're all smart enough to know what is mine and what isn't….

****

Chapter five: Researching the Problem

Rather than return to the Underground as originally planned, D'Vinnian decided first to gather some information. If this situation had any chance at all of working towards their advantage, he would need to know everything he could. D'Vinnian let his strategy forming side take over, organizing a list of questions he needed answered in order to form a plan. The spark of hope flared in his chest, and his eyes shone brighter. His cousin was a fool, there was a lot of damage to undo, but that small flame of hope told D'Vinnian that it could be done. He smiled to himself, it would be good to use his brain for something other than war strategies. Scanning the chaos around him, D'Vinnian began looking for anybody who might have had some control. Finally, he noticed a woman about Sarah's age, flitting back and forth between Sarah's father and step-mother, and a shell-shocked Ben. She wore a bridesmaid's dress, but a different shade from the others, meaning she had to be the maid of honor. Surely that position meant she had some knowledge of what might have been going through Sarah's head. Making himself visible to those around him, D'Vinnian slowly strode over to the woman, catching snippets of the conversations around him.

"Hasn't been acting right the past two months."

"All the money her father spent on this for her…"

"Poor Ben must be devastated."

"No, I think he should be relieved. The girl was unbalanced."

"Always living in a fantasy world. Did she expect a fairy king to come save her."

"Her mother didn't even bother showing up."

"Do you think they'll return the presents?"

Finally he reached the girl he noticed before. She had stopped running around, and collapsed in the first pew to catch her breath. Her dark red hair was starting to come down from its intricate style, and he raised a plump white hand to swipe the stray strands away from her blue eyes. Rather than Sarah's shapely small form, this woman was curvier, the extra pounds filling her out nicely. Her full lips were pouted with worry, turning down at the corners. All in all, D'Vinnian found her to be very beautiful, especially in the gown of pale green satin that Sarah had chosen for her.

Madison looked up as a pair of black boots entered her field of vision. Her breath momentarily stuck in her throat as she observed the man in front of her. His light blond hair was bulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and tied off with a bit of black ribbon that matched his breeches. His clothes themselves had a medieval appearance to them but with a more theatrical flare. His skin was as pale as his hair, and it made his bright green eyes…of two different shades, she noted…stand out even more. He stood silent, letting her appraise him before speaking. 

"Are you a friend of the former bride?" he asked, his accent having a mellow Irish lilt to it. 

Funny, Madison frowned, he didn't appear Irish to her. A small scar graced his right cheek and Madison found herself staring at it as he spoke. Her eyes flew to his as she realized what she was doing, but a kind smile curved his lips, and she felt relieved. 

"I am. Who are you? I know you're not one of Sarah's friends." 

"Actually I am. Lord D'Vinnian at your service." 

"Lord? As in title of nobility Lord?" Madison asked, intrigued. 

D'Vinnian nodded, "Yes, precisely." 

"How do you know Sarah? And how is it I don't know you?" Madison asked, her curiosity piqued. 

"How Sarah and I met is a rather long story. Suffice it to say, for now, that we met through my cousin -" 

"What's his name?" Madison interrupted, assuming the cousin was male. 

"Jareth," D'Vinnian stated simply, not feeling the need to cause more questions by adding Jareth's title as king to the answer. 

"Jareth? Odd name…But somehow, I think Sarah's mentioned it before…" Madison said, mumbling to herself. 

D'Vinnian arched a brow at this last revelation, 

"Has she?" 

Madison looked up, startled, "Oh, sorry. I was mumbling to myself…but that name does sound familiar. I'm afraid that she hasn't mentioned you, though." 

The Goblin Lord shrugged, "I would think not. We haven't spoken in two months. Now, Miss…" 

"Payton," Sarah's friend supplied, "Madison Payton." 

D'Vinnian nodded, "Miss Payton, I have some matters I would like to discuss with you." 

"Well, I'm afraid that they'll have to wait, sir," she said, not quite sure how to address a Lord, "I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." 

The Lord looked around at the people slowly filing out of the church, 

"I'd say all is well in hand considering the events of the day, Miss Payton. There's not much you can do until Sarah returns. Finish what you must with the ex-groom and please follow me. I do have some important things to discuss." 

Madison narrowed her eyes, the note of distaste in his voice as he mentioned Ben did not escape her, nor did the commanding air he had about him now. 

"Look, I don't know who think you are, but I don't take orders from strangers. There's too much to do here for me to drop everything and follow you around to satisfy your curiosity. I fully intend to be here for Sarah when she gets back." 

Seeing the determined look in her eye, D'Vinnian sighed. He knew immediately he had made a mistake in trying to command her to go with him. Evidently, Sarah and Madison had a few traits in common. He sat suddenly beside her, his shoulders drooped in an almost supplicating manner, 

"Look, Madison," he said, dispensing with all formalities, "I really would like to talk to you. It concerns both Sarah and my cousin, and I think you would be interested in hearing it. It also has a lot to do with what happened at this wedding today, if my suspicions are correct. I understand that you want to remain here for Sarah, but please agree to meet with me as soon as you are able." 

It took a moment for Madison to digest what he had said. Finally, she answered quietly, 

"You think Sarah's running out has something to do with your cousin?" 

D'Vinnian nodded. 

"Okay, this I would like to hear. But, Sarah comes first. Do you have a phone number I could call later tonight after all of this is settled?" she asked, gesturing to the church in general. 

D'Vinnian smiled, 

"I'm afraid, Madison, that I do not own a phone. Go to where you wish to meet me and speak my name." 

Madison regarded him as if he had three heads, 

"Just call your name? What are you talking about?" 

The Goblin Lord couldn't help but laugh, 

"I see I have a lot of explaining to do. But, trust me on this one. If you call my name, I promise I'll hear." 

Madison shook her head, 

"You're nuts, you know that? Do you even really know Sarah at all?" 

"I knew about Jareth, didn't I?" 

"But he's your cousin." 

"Precisely." 

"You're talking in circles." 

"No, I'm not. You just need to have a little more faith in things you can't see." 

And with that, the mysterious man disappeared, leaving a breathless and wide-eyed Madison behind him. 

"Oh, he has a _lot_ of explaining to do," she finally whispered to herself, standing shakily and making her way back over to Sarah's family.

****

Challenge: Ok, if you don't know what I'm talking about, read the disclaimer. This literally just came to me, but I'm not a humor writer, especially if I try to be. So, I'm posting this challenge to see where it goes. I haven't seen anything like it, but maybe there is. So, anyway, here we go. I think it's time we brought the Laby crew Aboveground for a round of "Weakest Link." That's right, we'll pit your favorite Laby characters against themselves….complete with Anne's wonderful commentary! You don't have to write the whole show if you don't want to….just a round will suffice. Characters must include: Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Jareth, a goblin, a firey, and one other character (may be you, friend, or someone made up and who has NO idea that the Underground exists). If you want, you can even leave off the last character or the goblin or firey….but the main ones must be in there! So, what do you think???


	6. Glutton For Punishment

****

Chapter six: Glutton For Punishment

'Well,' the Goblin King mused, 'I know my plan succeeded without a doubt. Except it was meant to make her happy, not miserable.' He dispensed of the crystal he had been twirling and sighed. He sat on his throne in his usual manner, one leg tossed over the arm, the foot of the other planted firmly on the stone floor of the throne room. At least the place was empty now, leaving Jareth to his thoughts. 

He hadn't allowed goblins in the castle since the kingdom had healed. There were only a handful that worked as servants of the lowest level, doing physical labor. However, the work kept the goblins out of trouble. Left to their own devices, the results would be tragic, so the king found ways to keep them occupied. He also kept them under his thumb, which was why the Goblin City immediately surrounded the castle. Other kingdoms laughed at him for being surrounded by the troublesome creatures, but the king and his people knew it was wise to have them where the king could keep a watchful eye on them. That had been the idea before too, but he had ended up letting the goblins overrun the castle, preferring their company to anybody else's. Eventually, only D'Vinnian was brave enough to stay in the castle. Now, no goblin who did not belong in the castle was allowed admittance without being announced. The rule was the same, actually, for all of his subjects. In trying to regain his place in the High Court, Jareth couldn't afford to be lax on any rules or protocol. And, so, things in his kingdom had changed drastically. 

Restless, Jareth got up and walked to the window of the room, his boots clicking against the floor. As much as his rules changed, the Labyrinth was the same as it had always been. Jareth smirked, nothing could ever tame it, either, and he was glad. It was such a raw, unnatural beauty, he didn't think it would be right to try and contain it. And, as thanks for the freedom, the Labyrinth would bend to his will alone. It was a nice assurance to have. 

The smirk faded from the king's face. But now, as he reached out to the Labyrinth's magic, it wasn't quite the same. There was a piece missing. A piece that hadn't been there before, and had only touched the maze briefly…but it was missing all the same. 

"Sarah," the Goblin King sighed. 

It had been her love that had healed this place, and it was missing now. A thing no one else would notice, but that Jareth had to live with daily. He turned his attention from the wild maze and formed another crystal, scrying for Sarah. It was late night now, Aboveground, and Sarah tossed in her bed, dreams plaguing her. Jareth hated to see her in this state, but was hesitant to try anything after his first encounter with her. He watched as she woke up suddenly, crying into her pillow, wishing desperately for sleep. 

"This wish, I can grant you, Sarah," he whispered as he disappeared.

*************************************************

Sarah woke up suddenly, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

__

"The rest was just an added bonus." 

The words echoed around in her head, and Sarah cried harder. 

__

"That pitiful excuse for a fiancé…I don't have to know him to know what he's like….Cherish, I cherish you….So beautiful, Sarah….I regret that you are still in my bed, for one….The rest was just an added bonus…." 

"Stop it," Sarah sobbed quietly as his voice punctuated her thoughts, "Please, stop. Please just let me get some sleep. I just want to sleep, that's all I ask." 

She continued with her plea, hoping her own choked voice would drown out _his_ inside her head. Suddenly, she stopped. She couldn't say why, exactly. Something felt different. Sarah stilled her breathing and listened….silence. And, yet, there was something here that hadn't been before. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sarah knew who it must be, 

"Go away, Jareth." 

"I'm here only to help," the king said softly and her nightstand lamp clicked on. 

She looked up at him through the remnants of her tears, 

"I don't want your help," she said icily. 

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment, and spoke softly, 

"I know." 

"So why are you here?" 

"You asked for sleep." 

"And?" 

"I am here to give it to you," Jareth whispered, hoping his quiet tone would keep her calm. 

He resisted the urge to touch her with everything he had. 

"I wouldn't take any gift from you, you two-faced, lying son of a bitch," Sarah spat, her voice quiet with checked rage. 

The Goblin King sighed, 

"If you would let me explain, Sarah, I might be able to clear everything up." 

"Oh, everything is perfectly clear, Your Majesty. And you explained very well. As you said, I was nothing but an 'added bonus'. What more is there to explain?" 

"Plenty." 

"Such as?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Such as the fact that I love you…very much." 

Sarah snorted, 

"Right. I fell for that trick once, Majesty." 

Despite her venomous words, Jareth could hear the pain in them and regretted, certainly not for the first time, what he had done to her. 

"I do, Sarah. And…I made a mistake, I hurt you…for that I'm sorry." 

The retort died on Sarah's lips. She wasn't used to the Goblin King apologizing. It had happened before, but not often…and it still threw her. 

"No, I was the one that made the mistake. I never should have let you guilt me into helping you. I certainly never should have let you manipulate your way into my heart -" her voice broke, "I truly loved you, Jareth." 

"I know, Sarah. I pray that you still do." 

She shook her head, 

"No. Never." 

"Never is a long time." 

"You're immortal. What does time matter to you?" 

"It matters a great deal when you're not there." 

Sarah laughed derisively, 

"Cheap lines, Jareth. They won't work." 

"Cliché, maybe, but not cheap…and very true, Sarah," the king whispered. 

He hated the things that were coming from his mouth, but he had no real way to plan anything better. Being put on the spot was something he wasn't used to. 

"Just, go away, ok? I've had enough to deal with today, and I didn't need you deciding to resurface _uninvited_ into my life….and I don't need to deal with you now." 

"But you do, sometime." 

"What makes you so sure? I can go on quite happily without you." 

Here, the king snorted, 

"Sarah, that's a lie." 

"You would know, you're full of them." 

"I've only lied to you one time, the greatest mistake I've made." 

"And, what time would that be? When you told me you loved me? When you sang to me? When you -" but Sarah's voice broke, and she wiped furiously at her tears, refusing to cry in front of him again. 

"No. I lied when you woke up the next morning, Sarah. At the time I thought it was right, but -" 

"Right? You thought it was right to stomp on my heart…to take it, and then hand it back to me in pieces? I can never forgive you for that, Goblin King…I can never believe you again. I don't even want to believe _in_ you…I want to forget you ever existed. I just want sleep." 

Pained by her words, Jareth decided he had had enough. 

"I'll grant you peaceful sleep, then, Sarah. The least I can do for you. The next time you call me, promise to let me explain, to let me prove you wrong." 

"I promise you nothing," Sarah said coldly. 

The king caught her hand and squeezed it, 

"Promise." 

Sarah yanked her hand back and rolled away from him, 

"Fine, I promise. But you'll be waiting a long time, Jareth. I'm never going to call on you again." 

"You will," he whispered. 

Before she could answer him, she felt a light touch on her head, 

"Sleep, Sarah," he whispered, then disappeared.


	7. Holding A Grudge

****

Chapter seven: Holding A Grudge

The cold room of stone was empty, as if all forms of life feared entering there. This was not a throne room in a castle…it was not a castle at all. Rather, it was a fortress, built solely for protection against attacks. There was nothing aesthetically pleasing about the building. Square gray stones, worn and cracked from withstanding many battles, were lined with a brown moss and dust. There was only one strategically placed look-out tower, and a flat roof for the archers to fire from. Imposing walls of the same aged gray stone fenced in the fortress, creating a small area between them and the castle where a few hovels were occupied by soldiers and their poor families. The great wooden doors of the walls were always chained shut with thick chains of some metal never found Aboveground. The wood bore splinters of many battering rams, but they had never given in. Outside the walls, little clusters of homes were lit brightly against the approaching light. However, inside the throne room, it was that time between dusk and nighttime where everything appeared blue. To the right of the throne, an oak door was built into the wall in such a manner that it could be easily hidden by adjusting the nearby single tapestry, depicting a past war in graphic detail. 

Without warning, this door was flung open, the hinges groaning against the force before giving in and allowing the door to meet the stone wall with a resounding smack that echoed through the great hall of the room. Dressed in the shadows, a man stalked through the door, heading in a straight line for his throne. Rather than sit, the man walked a circular path around the heavy stone chair, studying the floor as his thoughts roamed. Black hair was kept cut in a no-nonsense manner, ending just below his ears. Thick eyebrows of the same inky color knitted together in concentration, drawing down over midnight blue eyes. As the figure rounded the throne for the fifth time and came into the blue light that dared enter from the single window, his skin shone an unearthly white that was even more stark against his outfit of black; black breeches and boots, and a black shirt the fastened high on his neck, billowing out a little at the sleeves before fastening tightly at the wrists. His white hands were clasped behind his back, holding a rolled piece of parchment. He did not look up nor did he pause in his circular pacing as a servant entered to tell him dinner was prepared. With a short wave of dismissal, the young man was gone and the figure was alone again.

Finally stopping, Drathsar sat heavily in his throne, extending his legs on the floor in front of him and examining his boots with forced interest. "Two months," he finally spoke aloud, as if somebody was there to hear him, "It's been two months and I can think of nothing to help me against Oberon." Silent again, Drathsar turned his attention to the parchment still rolled in his hand. He knew a summons from the High Court was nothing to be taken lightly or ignored, but he needed time. If he could put off a reply long enough, then the Court wouldn't be able to touch him. The self-absorbed High Court wouldn't bother getting involved in an existing battle, but they would put an end to one that was only being planned. Still, he couldn't just declare war on Oberon; the Fairy King was too powerful and had too many allies. Drathsar needed a strategy…and he almost had one. "D'Vinnian," he spat the name out, remembering how he went, in confidence, to seek out the fallen Goblin Lord. "Living like a commoner! I offered him more money than he could ever have hoped for and he betrays me!" Drathsar fumed, his baritone voice booming loudly out into the hallways. Drathsar had always had aspirations of war; it was an honored tradition in his kingdom. Gaining land, subjects, and consequently money, through wars had been Drathsar's goal since his coronation. His father, although a very good soldier, had no gift for planning. Consequently, there were many retreats, many shameful homecomings. As a child, Drathsar remembered the parade of wounded and dead, and always his father's horse at the front, his father looking ragged and old, and always injured. The money spent on battles was sorely missed, and Drathsar, although royalty, grew up poor. He vowed never to make the mistakes his father had. It was what sent him to seek D'Vinnian. He knew that he would need help to attack Oberon's kingdom. He knew it was risky; but he also knew that it could bring him more land, money, power, and ultimately respect than he could ever dream of.

"Ruined! My greatest conquest ruined because of a soft spot! D'Vinnian is a soldier, he should not have any weakness!" Drathsar snarled. Though he still regarded the floor, Drathsar noticed a passing advisor look in at him worriedly before quickly moving on. Drathsar took a deep breath and reigned in his anger. After a moment, a smirk began to form on his face. "He should pay for his betrayal. It is only right. Let us see what other weaknesses our Goblin Lord will show." Feeling happier now that he had something to focus his anger on, Drathsar rose and headed to the dining hall for dinner with his most trusted advisors.

****

Quick AN: Be honest….how many of you truly remembered he existed??


	8. Midnight Rendezvous

****

AN: Well....where do I start? I know I haven't updated in a long time. The honest truth was that I was considering abondoning this story...and ffn all together. I thought, among other things, that I had lost my readers. I also thought that it was time for me to give up on writing and focus more on the dreaded "real world". However, I couldn't stay away, no matter how hard I tried. Fantasy, stories...they're like magnets to me, and I can't pull away. So, I'm back, and I'm writing chapter ten to this story even now. So, please please please forgive me...and, please please please review to tell me you haven't forgotten about me. Enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

Chapter eight: Midnight Rendezvous

Madison sighed as she walked down the sidewalk of Sarah's childhood street. The brisk night air was something that she wouldn't miss when she and Sarah eventually returned to California, but, she had to admit, she did enjoy the atmosphere the East Coast had to offer. It was a nice switch for Madison, whom had lived her entire life on the opposite side of the country. After the events of the day, it was nice to just walk along and try to relax. However, Madison found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid herself of the thoughts placed there by that…well, whatever he was. 'D'Vinnian…what an odd name,' she thought as she turned the corner onto the main street. Sarah had insisted on heading home two weeks early and had given Madison a tour of the entire town, a fact which Madison now used to her advantage as she tried to rationalize what she had seen at the church. "Men just don't disappear," she mumbled, "And how is he supposed to hear me if I just call his name? Magic?" Certainly, Madison acknowledged that the only plausible explanation was that D'Vinnian had simply magicked himself away. She shook her head, "Sarah is rubbing off on me." A bit of white at the corner of Madison's eye stopped her musings and she looked into the shop window. A cheap plastic mannequin wore an intricately beaded white chiffon and lace concoction that would have made any fairy princess proud. Indeed, Madison and Sarah had seen the dress in the window, and it was what prompted Sarah to go inside. Madison was more than a little shocked when her friend, with her heads constantly in the clouds, opted instead for a beautiful, but by comparison plain, white satin gown. More than shocked, Madison was actually disappointed. It seemed that the gown in the window had been made for Sarah. Looking at it now, bathed partially in the orange glow of a nearby lampost, Madison shook her head. "It's probably better that she didn't buy it anyway. That dress should be saved for someone special," she mused aloud before continuing her walk. "Someone special" evidently hadn't been Ben. Madison couldn't say she was surprised. She had seen something change in Sarah over the past two months, and had almost expected Sarah to call of the wedding a few weeks ago. "Better late than never," she muttered sardonically. But, there was still the question of why….why had Sarah changed over the past two months? Why did she run out of her own wedding? Why did that man think it had something to do with his cousin? It was overload and Madison shook her head, her pace picking up to a power walk, twisting through the deserted streets back to the residential area and Sarah's beloved park. If she was going to indulge in this fantastic delusion, she would do it where she was damn sure no one would see her.

Ten minutes later, Madison stood hidden by the veil of leaves provided by a weeping willow. Her teeth chattered a little now, though the days were still quite balmy. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Madison prepared herself to jump off the deep end. "Besides, my shrink is only a cell phone call away." Trying to keep that comforting thought in her mind, Madison took a dive off the deep end. 

"D'Vinnian?" she whispered uncertainly. "D'Vinnian?" she ventured louder when nothing spectacular happened immediately. 

"Behind you," came an amused voice, suddenly. 

Gasping, Madison spun around to face the man from the church. D'Vinnian smiled at her in a good-natured manner, determined to win over her trust. 

"I told you that I would hear you when you called," he said, as if explaining to a child. 

Madison shook her head, attempting to find her voice, 

"How?" 

"Magic, my dear," he said, before making some gesture with her hand and offering her a white carnation that Madison _knew _hadn't been there before. 

Seeing Madison's skeptical expression, D'Vinnian sighed, 

"I see that I have much explaining to do." 

For now, all Madison could do was nod.

Twenty minutes later, D'Vinnian had relayed a short history of himself and the Underground to Madison, as well as relating the tale of Sarah's first visit to his cousin's kingdom. All told, he thought that she was handling the information considerably well; though he wasn't sure how much more unblinking silence he could take. Things were so much easier to explain when the human was a dreamer like Sarah. He was a little surprised to find that Madison wasn't one herself, being as close as she had explained herself to be to Sarah. Still, she hadn't done anything remotely rude or worrisome, so he waited for her to make the next move.

Madison sat perfectly still as everything she had been told sunk in. Her first instinct was to laugh…to deny what she had been told. But, in the face of the evidence she had been given in the form of D'Vinnian's mannerisms and parlour tricks, Madison found the truth inevitable. 

"So, everything Sarah said was true," she finally whispered. 

D'Vinnian arched an eyebrow, "She has spoken of the Underground to you?" 

Madison snapped her attention to the man beside her and began walking, the Goblin Lord following in stride. 

"Yes, when we first met years ago…I can't quite remember how we got on the topic. She told me the story, but called it a dream…but, she told it with such emotion…I just never thought it to be more than another of her flights of fancy." 

"Why is that? Is magic so hard to believe in?" the lord asked softly. 

Madison nodded, "In today's world, yes, it is. I stopped believing in fairy tales ages ago; I always thought it strange that Sarah hadn't." 

"And now?" 

"Now, it appears that I don't have much choice," Madison said, gesturing to the flower she still held. 

D'Vinnian put his hand over hers, stopping and turning to face her, 

"It is a rare gift that Sarah has, to maintain her imagination in…this," he said, struggling for a word for the world around him, "It is also a rare gift that you have, Madison, to be able to accept the truth so easily." 

Madison smiled at his words, finding comfort in his steady gaze. 

"It's odd," she admitted, "I feel as if I should be up in arms over this. I feel as if I ought not to believe you, I ought to argue with you…I just don't want to." 

"Why is that?" D'Vinnian asked gently. 

Madison shrugged and began walking again, 

"I suppose the same reason that Sarah was still a dreamer. The Underground seems like such a wonderful place…who wouldn't at least _want_ to believe in a place like that?" 

For a while, the two walked in a companionable silence. Madison twirled the flower in her fingers in a thoughtful manner while D'Vinnian walked beside her, hands behind his back and watching the scenery around him. It wasn't often that he ventured Aboveground, but, so far, he found it to be a pleasurable experience. He smirked, maybe it was due to the company he was keeping. He watched the woman beside him, trying to decipher what thoughts were behind those dark blue eyes cast towards his small gift. Finally, rounding a nest of trees and seeing a stone bench, D'Vinnian felt it was time to continue his tale. Placing his hand on her arm, he gently steered Madison to the seat, dropping beside her gracefully. She turned her curious gaze to his, and he caught his breath a moment as the moon reflected in the blue orbs. Shaking his head, D'Vinnian tried to regain his thoughts. 

"Well?" Madison finally prompted, knowing that he had more to tell her. 

"So far," the Goblin Lord finally began, "I've told you of Sarah's first journey Underground. However, it was not her only one." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, she went back two months ago. I'm not sure exactly what drew her back, though my cousin tells me it was her own dreams that did so. When Sarah had left ten years prior, she left the Labyrinth in ruins, and the Goblin King near death -" 

"I thought he was immortal." 

"We are. He was as near death as a fae could ever be. It took him ten years to gain back just enough power to come back to his kingdom. I'm not sure of any of the details, but, by the time I had heard of the king's return, Sarah had already come back and agreed to stay and help rebuild the kingdom...."


	9. I Spy

****

AN: PLEASE PLEASE READ! I NEED YOUR HELP! Okay, here's the deal… I have hit a major writer's block when it comes to this story. The more I try to force it out, the worse it becomes. I have part of the next chapter written, but I hate it and I refuse to post it. I know that some of you out there, who haven't given up on me, are waiting for me to finally complete this….but, the truth is that right now I can't. I'm sorry…but I'd rather take my time and come back to it later than force it out and end up posting junk… Anyway, this is not to say that I have been idle all this time. I have two other, more involved stories that I'm currently writing. Both are Labyrinth stories, and I'm very pleased with them both so far. One of them, called "The Mistresses" delves into a bit of the history of the Underground, and is taking me a while to write as I'm relying heavily on my mythology (both Greek and Celtic) for realism (myths…real?….well…you know what I mean). Yes, it does feature Sarah, of course it features the Goblin King (duh)….but it's going to be a long time before I even think of posting. The other, however, is called Persephone…and I'm sure most of you will guess the plot right away. I know it may sound similar to some stories already posted, but I'm trying to take a different approach to it. I'm also forcing the plot line to go slower, which is hard for me as I usually just want to get to the "happy-ever-after" (or at least the mushy "I love you" scene). I've written over ten thousand words so far, and have crammed it full of description. This story is easier for me to write because it's mostly my imagination, very little "research" involved….if any. The reason I'm telling you this is because, while I don't want to post Persephone until it's finished, I need someone to read what I have so far and give me feedback…. In other words, I'm looking for a beta reader. I need somebody who can catch the spelling and grammar that slips by me. I also need somebody honest, and descriptive (don't be harsh without details as to why). Oh, and, while I've been writing about every other night, I need someone that can put up with some brief lapses when life intervenes. If any of you can help me out…please e-mail me!! Don't leave it in the review because I might not be able to check for a while. My e-mail is bluehaven030@davidbowie.com Now, this is the last sufficient part I have written of Plans…so enjoy, read, and review!! ~ Saphire

Chapter nine: I Spy...

Drathsar walked down the empty hall purposefully, his soft boots making a quiet scuffing sound against the dusty stone. Coming to a point where the hall branched in three different directions, Drathsar didn't even pause as he took a sharp left. Dinner had been rushed; thoughts of revenge on D'Vinnian speeding his pace and alerting his advisors that something was amiss. Instructing them that he wanted nothing more than peace, the king left them in the dining hall to make his way to his private study.

He opened the door to the room, shutting it and locking it swiftly behind him. The room was covered in dust, and ancient books lay forgotten scattered over the floor and furniture. Off to the left wall of the room there was a wooden desk, very plain in style, with a matching chair. Every other wall in the room was lined with bookcases, almost hiding the door through which Drathsar enetered. In the middle of the room stood what looked to be a stone well. About five stone bricks in height and six feet around, filled with clear water. D'Vinnian struck a match and lit a few candles that stood in groups of five on tall pewter stands around the well. Sitting on the ledge of the stone, D'Vinnian peered into the water. He wasn't a skilled mage, having been more interested in honing his fighting technique as a soldier. Most of his spells were mediocre at best, and he needed the pool to scry, rather than use his mind's eye to project the image onto what he wished. Crystals were something totally beyond his grasp, though he had stumbled across a few promising spells in the ancient tombs. Muttering under his breath in a language that pre-dated even Latin, D'Vinnian touched the water with his pointer finger, watching the ripples form the image he was looking for.

The war king arched a thick black brow as he spotted D'Vinnian Aboveground. It was rare, indeed, for that fae to travel to the mortal realm. His cousin, the Goblin King, was the one who frequented the place. Drathsar had even heard of the rumor that the Goblin King had taken a mortal lover. He cracked a dry smile even now. There was simply no way that the mighty Jareth would ever take a _mortal_ lover. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than a human woman entered his vision in the pool. He watched as D'Vinnian took her hand, walking with her through the nighttime park. The Goblin Lord stopped and turned the face the woman, whispering something in her ear. The girl laughed softly and nodded. D'Vinnian brushed a kiss across her cheek making the mortal woman blush and look down coyly. D'Vinnian tilted her chin up and presented her with a pink rose, to go with the other flower the girl already held...no doubt another of his gifts. The girl said something to D'Vinnian and the Lord nodded in response before disappearing.

Losing concentration, the image in the pool faded and the ripples stilled. "D'Vinnian has taken a mortal lover....the rumors were partially correct," Drathsar mused to himself, surprised. After a moment, a broad smile spread on Drathsar's features, a human woman...a very easy weakness, indeed.

****************************************

D'Vinnian comfortably took up Madison's hand as they continued their stroll through the park. 

"So, Jareth broke her heart," Madison said, again. 

The Goblin Lord sighed, "Yes, but with what he thought was good reason. He did mean well, Madison, I thought we went through that." 

Madison nodded, "We did." 

"And I thought we agreed on a plan to get them to talk civilly, have we not?" 

"We _talked_ about it," Madison countered. 

D'Vinnian stopped, "Talked? You don't agree?" 

"If he hurts her again - " 

"He won't." 

"How do you know?" 

"You haven't been stuck with him the past two months....he won't. I give you my word." 

Madison bit her lip as she considered. D'Vinnian reached and softly tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, 

"Now, do we have an agreement?" 

"Yes," she breathed, distracted by his gentle touch and warm voice. 

"Good," D'Vinnian smiled. 

Suddenly he leaned in, "And just in time, I feel as if we're being watched. Thank you for your help, Madison Payton, you won't regret it." 

She was surprised when his warms lips brushed over her cheek making her blush and look away. She heard the odd Lord laugh warmly at her, and felt him tip her chin up. Her eyes widened when he presented her with a pink rose, still not used to his little tricks. 

"To add to your collection," he jested. 

She smiled and accepted the flower, "Thank you, D'Vinnian. So, I'll be seeing you soon, right?" 

D'Vinnian nodded in response, but said nothing else as he disappeared, leaving Madison looking at the two flowers.


End file.
